Somewhere Only We Know
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Kurt never thought Blaine would crash his car..He never thought Blaine could forget about 'them'. "His phone rolled to the opposite side, and the last thing Blaine heard before he blacked out from the agony was, 'Your call has been disconnected.' "
1. Preface

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt hissed, "if you do not tell me where we are going, I am reporting you to the police for abduction."

Blaine just laughed. "Oh, relax. Do you ever walk? Ever?"

"Do I look like I go out on walks?" Kurt asked. "Nope. And this isn't a walk. It's a hike."

"More like a drag," He chuckled. "There's a bug on you."

"Stop it!" Kurt jumped forward a little, nearly tripping over a root that had dug itself out of the dewy ground. Blaine just snickered again, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Okay, seriously, what was wrong with coffee?"

"Everyone can get coffee," Blaine stated.

"Yeah. That's because it's safe and bug-less.."

"Do you have a phobia of bugs or something?" He laughed.

"No. My clothes do." He nodded, giving Blaine a determined pout. "I mean, if I had the fashion sense of Rachel Berry I really wouldn't care. But they have illnesses, Blaine. You're trying to kill me. That's it! You're trying to kill me!"

"No, I'm not." Blaine was laughing at nearly each word that fell out of Kurt's mouth by now. "Just trust me for a minute, okay?"

"You know I trust you," Kurt said. "I do not trust mosquitos. And you can't control those, and it's getting dark."

"Okay, I'm done talking now," Blaine joked. "No more until we get there."

Kurt huffed dramatically but didn't argue. To be honest he wasn't hating the walk with Blaine as much as he pretended to. He actually liked spending time with him, even if it was in the forest. And he supposed the birds chirping being drown out by crickets coming out to play was slightly relaxing. Somewhere he could hear water rushing, and the smell of pine and oak was overwhelming. Overall he was okay with it; he just enjoyed giving Blaine a hard time.

Blaine had asked him if he trusted him the other day over their routine coffee, and, of course, Kurt told him yes. Which was how he ended up on this long walk to nowhere. Blaine refused to tell him where they were going, just said he'd be happy with the results.

"Okay," He said, stopping in front of Kurt, looking back at him to see his reaction. "This is it. Perfect timing, too."

Kurt stared. The water he'd heard was found, the sunset glimmering and making it appear to be vibrant shades of oranges and pinks and purples. The trees were darkened to reflect a light brown-black on the water, making shadow-like figures over the sun. The water itself seemed to be at a stand still, going off for miles in either direction. The grass still remained a bright, lively green, where as the tree leaves were turning orange and red, some of them falling from the trees and spinning in a full circle in the water as if they were dancing for his and Blaine's fancy.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked, awestruck by the pure beauty before him.

Blaine shrugged. "I got bored and took a walk and found this place...I've been waiting for the right person to show it to."

Kurt couldn't help but flush a little, as he smiled shyly at his boyfriend. "I'm the only one you've showed this to?"

He nodded and smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt's cheek softly. "This is our place now."

He smiled and let Blaine pull him down, sitting near the river. He saw the small bubbles formed near the edge, and he leaned into Blaine's embrace. "I love you, ya know."

"I love you, too," He said, kissing Kurt's hair.

"I like this..." He whispered. "Somewhere only we know."

* * *

><p><strong>None of the other chapters will be this short. This is just a preface, and it's my starting point. Very fluffy, I know. I'm okay with Klaine fluff =] HOWEVA! The Drama shall come! :P<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow, it should be updated tomorrow. Reviews please? No flames would be nice! First Glee fic. <strong>


	2. Broken Glass

The rain poured down hard and loud on Kurt Hummel's roof, and he glared at the window as lighting struck mere moments before thunder shook the house. There was a near river in the front by now, clashing up against a lawn rock that had rolled down earlier.

Kurt was starting to get anxious now; his boyfriend, Blaine, was supposed to call him when he got home, and he had yet to. Kurt had practically begged him to stay the night, but to no avail. Blaine thought it would be inappropriate now that they were dating. Even Kurt's father thought he could stay, but Blaine simply refused. Kurt wondered why even more so now, as he awaited his phone call.

After another fifteen minutes of pacing and fretting, Kurt finally pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blaine's number, staring out the window as it rang.

_**-xXx-**_

Rain blasted down from the pitch black sky and onto the roof of the black car Blaine Anderson drove, thunder booming loud enough to make the car tremble. Blaine drove slow, trying to see the road in front of him, desperately wishing he'd stayed with Kurt tonight. He felt like he was driving on a lake and it scared him.

Lightning shot in three different directions above his car, causing the Warbler to tense further, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Keane started singing out of his phone; his and Kurt's song. He shakily pulled it out of his front pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," Kurt's shy voice came through the phone, and Blaine chuckled.

"Miss me already?" He grinned.

_**-xXx-**_

"I got worried," Kurt said, smiling softly. "Are you at Dalton yet?"

"Nope." The response made him fearful, then Blaine continued. "You seemed worried when I left so I'm driving slower than a granny on Friday night."

Kurt laughed. "Well it's raining elephants and grizzlies out there. I still don't like that you're not with me."

"Elephants and . . . ? Do you mean Dogs and Cats, baby?"

"Dogs and cats are too adorable and harmless to describe this." He jumped away from the window as a loud crack of thunder rumbled as the lightning blinded him momentarily. "Blaine! Why did you leave?"

"Your whine is adorable," He teased.

"Shush." Kurt smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Well, if it's any condolences, I miss you too."

_**-xXx-**_

Kurt's smile was obvious in his voice. "I love you, Blaine."

"I-" Blaine gasped as lightning struck a large puddle that had formed nearly in front of his car. The phone fell out of his hand, clattering to the ground as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands and yanked away, his foot kicking out and hitting the breaks on instinct. Immediately, he knew he made a mistake.

Thunder cracked harshly, and the cars be-stilled wheels rolling atop the large puddle and sending the car into a spiral.

"Shit!" He cried out as he felt the car begin to hydroplane. Somehow he heard Kurt say his name over the phone, panic in his tone. Blaine watched, horrified as the blurry image outside became blurrier still as the car spun out of control. "Shit, shit, shit! Kurt!"

He wasn't sure why he called Kurt's name, maybe because he could hear him screaming and wanted him to know he could hear? Wanted his help somehow, to let him know things were not okay. He didn't think he'd ever been more scared before in his life.

"Oh, God," He nearly screamed to the empty air as he felt the car begin to tilt, and then there was the devastating crunch of the cars roof caving in as it rolled over and down. Blaine cried out in pain as he felt his head clash with the crumbling metal, the wheel unlocking somehow and slamming into his leg. By the time the car finally stopped moving, he was trapped by the locked seatbelt, lying in a pile of glass that used to be the windshield and side windows. His mouth tasted of blood and his vision was spotty. What he could see was foggy and red from blood slipping from various cuts, and he whimpered in physical agony.

His phone rolled to the opposite side, and the last thing he heard before he blacked out from pain was, "Your call has been disconnected."

_**-xXx-**_

"Blaine, please!" Kurt screamed, his voice shaking as badly as his body was. The call cut off after a harsh creaking sound, replaced by the more-than-slightly-annoying beepbeepbeepbeep. "No!"

"Kurt?"

"Dad," Kurt whimpered, just now realizing he was crying.

"What's going on?" His dad groggily asked. "Are you okay, what's happening?"

"It's B-Blaine." Kurt swallowed. "We were talking on the phone and . . . Dad, I think he crashed his car."

"What?" His dad asked in an alarmed tone, waking up slightly. "Well, do you know where he is?"

"Half way to Dalton," He said. "Dad, I'm scared.."

"Carole!" He was already walking back up the stairs and he called to Kurt. "Get your shoes."

Didn't have to tell him twice.

Kurt ran and slipped his shoes on, and Burt was walking back down the stairs in a pair of jeans, Carole in tow with the phone in her hand and a pink robe wrapped around her.

Kurt's heart hammered faster with each passing second, and he nearly broke down sobbing when he heard Carole say, "Hello, my name is Carole Hummel and I need an ambulance."

He stared out the window while his dad drove, looking for any sign of smoke or an accident. At first he thought he was out of luck when he saw small wisps of smoke coming up near a huge puddle and burned grass. "Dad, pull over."

Burt did so, carefully pulling to the side of the road and turning the car off. Kurt was out of the car before it was even in park, jogging down the hill toward the destroyed remains of what used to be Blaine's car. He stumbled, sliding down the rest of the hill, nearly crashing into the car.

"Kurt!" His dad called. "Be careful!"

"Blaine?" He whimpered, not hearing his dad's warning. All the windows were crashed in, the paint scratched and chipped in nearly every area. He slipped his way over to the windshield and his breath cut off at the sight of his boyfriend; cuts covered his face, glass covering his jacket, the seatbelt dug harshly into his neck and his leg caught between the wheel and the seat. His breathing was labored, and Kurt let out a small sob as he wiped the glass off his cheek. "Oh, God, Blaine.."

Burt waddled his way down the hill and sat next to Kurt, who was too lost in the heart breaking sight to hear the sirens and see the red and blue flashing lights.

"Dad, don't," Kurt hissed once he'd been jerked back to reality by his dad attempting to pull him away. He knew his dad was trying to say something, but all he could hear was the humming in his ears and the terrified tone of Blaine's voice when he cried, 'Kurt!' "Dad, no, please."

"They're trying to get him out, kid, it's okay."

Kurt finally broke down crying as he pulled out of Burt's hold, hiding his face in his hands. "Dad.."

"He'll be okay," Burt said, but even he could hear the skepticism in his own voice.

"Dad, I love him," Kurt admitted, wiping furiously at the tears on his cheeks.

"Excuse me?" Burt said to one of the medics, heart broken as his son cried over Blaine. To be honest, he was amazed they could get him out of the car. "Can my son ride in the ambulance with him?"

"Of course," The woman asked. She was obviously too wrapped up in her work to ask if they were family.

"Oxygen!" Someone over Blaine hissed, and she took off toward them once again, securing the mask over Blaine's mouth.

Kurt followed them like a lost puppy, and didn't even question when the man offered his hand to help him in. He didn't take his eyes off Blaine, and when he got the opportunity he whispered,

"Please don't leave me, Blaine..I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffles* Ah, Klaine...I officially owe y'all some fluff..<strong>


	3. Fractured

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the waiting room he was forced into after the doctors rushed Blaine into surgery. Surgery! The statement, "Get him to the OR," scared Kurt beyond words. He was sure he'd pass out here soon with how fast his heart was pounding; he swore he could feel it slamming against his ribs. Blaine flatlined in the ambulance, but they did manage to revive him...somehow.<p>

Finn and Carole had arrived at the hospital by now; Carole and Burt were trying to figure out how to contact Blaine's parents, and Finn was trying to bring Kurt back to life with some sort of small talk. Considering the fact both his hands were clenched in fists and pressed against his lips, and it hadn't changed since they got there, it wasn't working.

Every time someone wandered by them, he'd tense in fear that they were going to tell him the worst. He just suspected that, that someone was going to walk out in bloody scrubs and blood on their hands with a grim expression on their face, and ask if they were there for Blaine Anderson...and then the heart shattering reality. "He didn't make it."

And all too soon, the moment came. "Excuse me? Are you here for..." The woman glanced at her clipboard. "...Blaine Anderson?"

_**-xXx-**_

Blaine felt lost.. Wherever he was, it was too bright for his liking. White lights just blaring down at his eyes like they were trying to burn him alive. And, strangely, he was very aware of his body. More so, the pain coursing through him. His lips felt bruised, his head was throbbing, there was a pinching between his eyes, and that was just his face. His right shoulder felt like it had a rock lodged between the joints, his spine felt compressed, his hips felt fractured, his thighs had to be black with bruises, and an ankle was completely numb. It was scary.

Was he dead? Was that why it was so bright? Why he was so aware of his surroundings? Why he couldn't appear to remember anything?

_Okay, Blaine,_ he thought. _Calm down..Just calm down. Breathe, and open your eyes..._

But before he could, he felt pressure on his hand. A gentle touch, gripping him like a lifeline, and another caress slowly moving up and down his forearm. The touch was comforting, even if it was unfamiliar.

"Thank you," Comes a soft whisper. "Thank you so much for making it through this."

Through what? Blaine thought. And who are you? Why are you grateful I'm alive?

"The nurse said it was a miracle.." He continued, and Blaine felt soft hair brushing his wrist, which made the Warbler believe he laid his head down next to him. "God...You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you.. And hell, that's not even just losing my boyfriend, you're . . . you're my best friend, Blaine, I...I love you. So much.."

He is so thrown off my that he nearly choked. Best friend? Boyfriend? I love you? What? Dear God, he didn't even recognize this kids voice. The last thing he remembered from his love life was crushing on the Gap manager, Jeremiah. He hadn't even gained the guts to say anything but, "Thanks, you too." in response to, "Have a nice day." And now his hand was being held by someone who just wouldn't stop talking. It was starling.

"Mm.." He groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. He squinted, realizing he was in a hospital, and that shook him up further.

"Blaine?" The kids head shot up quickly at the sound, and Blaine noticed tears in his brown eyes. "Oh, God. Blaine."

He's not sure why it shocked him, but when the brown haired boy stood up and pressed his lips against Blaine's, he felt his heart rate pick up. And it wasn't in a Butterflies In The Stomach like way, it was Holy Crap, What Is This Kid Going To Do To Me?

-xXx-

It might have been very impulsive, and rude, to just attack Blaine like that, but Kurt couldn't help it. The fact he woke up after seeing him lying there in the rubble made him just . . . ecstatic. His boyfriend was okay, and that's all that mattered, right?

But . . . why wasn't Blaine responding? At all. He was just, lying there, frozen under Kurt's advance, and when he backed up, he saw Blaine hadn't even closed his eyes. He was just staring, wide eyed, petrified.

"Blaine?" He asked, his brows furrowing as he gently stroked the smaller singers cheek. He almost looked . . . scared. Of Kurt. Why?

"I-I don't k-know what's go-going on," He stumbled, trying to cringe away from Kurt's hand. He was terrified. "W-Who are you?"

Kurt felt his heart shatter, and he just gawked at Blaine. He didn't know who he was? "Blaine, it's me. It's Kurt."

"Kurt," He repeated, still looking like he thought Kurt would choke him to death. "Wh-Where am I? What happened?"

"You crashed your car..." He said slowly, sadly. "You're in the hospital. You're safe."

"I don't feel safe, Kirk," He said sharply.

"Kurt," He whimpered, backing away a little. "It's Kurt."

"You think I care? You honestly think I care what your name is? You just tried to rape me in the hospital bed, what the hell is wrong with you?" He knew he was being harsh, but he was startled, and scared, and confused, and he didn't know what else to do.

"I-I didn't mean to..." He stopped talking, the tears of happiness turning to tears of hurt. Blaine had never talked to him like that, and it knocked him off his pedestal. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Yeah," He said. "Great. Would you mind leaving me alone?"

"Blaine..." He said, his voice trembling. "Please...It's me.."

"I don't know you, dammit!" He squeaked, tears in his eyes. "Please, just...Go.."

The soprano sniffled and covered his trembling lips with his hand. He nodded slightly, and practically ran out of the room.

Blaine lay there, tears finally falling. He didn't mean to be so cruel, but his walls snapped up and he didn't know what else to do. He wanted to call him back, but he was already gone.

He was outside, in the waiting room, crying into his hands. Finn was there, trying to calm him down, get something out of him, but it seemed useless.

"Kurt, c'mon, what's going on?" Finn begged, stroking his back softly.

"H-H-He do-doesn't r-remember me..H-He's sc-scared of me, he t-told me t-to leave him alo-one.. Finn, I lost him," He sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently. "I lost him.."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy moly I haven't updated in a while! Haha, sorry y'all! I am still alive!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, poor Kurt :(<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are love, and they'll make me update quickly! :) <strong>


	4. Make A List

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>After failing several attempts to calm Kurt down, and watching how his dad could do it in mere moments, Finn stood and wandered back into Blaine's room. The black haired boy was lying there, the butts of his wrists digging into his eyes like he was trying to push them out of his head. Finn was obviously too quiet when he came in, because when he sat down in the chair next to Blaine's bed, the singer nearly jumped off the cot and looked at him with startled hazel eyes.<p>

"Hey," Finn said awkwardly. "Um..Sorry."

Blaine swallowed, biting his lip like he felt bad. Finn remembered he'd whacked his head hard enough to lose his memory, and filled in, "I'm Finn..Kurt's step-brother? The kid who was just in here...?"

"I-I know who Kurt is," Blaine said, his eyes rimmed with red. "Is he okay? I didn't mean..."

"He's..." Finn stopped. Blaine looked like he was trying not to cry, and saying 'He's sobbing into his dad's shirt because you are a raging ass hole' didn't seem like the best thing to say. "He's upset.."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his hair, which was a wreck. It was curling and sticking up in certain areas, and it obviously was not making him feel any more comfortable. Well, at least he knew he was gay, because Finn would not have given a flying flip if his hair looked bad in a situation like this. "I didn't mean to hurt him, but he...He just..freaked me out?"

That didn't sound right falling out of his mouth; now he sounded like the kid disturbed him..Was he a kid? How old was he? He looked older than Blaine..

"I know," Finn said. "Sorry about that..."

"No, it's fine.." He swallowed. "I'm the one who should be sorry.."

Finn almost spat, 'Yeah, but are you?' It was hard to talk to him knowing Kurt was out there crying over whatever the hell he did. He kept having to stare at him, even though it obviously made him feel awkward, so he could remind himself that he was scared, and he felt vulnerable, and stupid. "So..You don't remember him..at all?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't...I'm sorry."

"Nah." Finn shrugged, trying not to be too much of a guilt-tripper. "Um...What do you remember?"

"I..." He shook his head, eyes shooting around the room like the objects there might give him the right answer.

"Ya know..." Finn said. "Um..I know someone who lost their memory.."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, still feeling like a moron.

"Yeah..And what he would do..Is he would..make a list, of what he does know.. It would trigger his mind into remembering. Like, 'My name is Finn Hudson, I'm seventeen years old, my dad is dead, my mom is remarried to Burt Hummel..' et cetra?"

Blaine bit his lip, staring at his folded hands. When he didn't reply, Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll, um..I'll give you a minute.."

"Thank you.." He said. "Oh..Finn..?"

"Mhmm?" He looked at the boy again.

"Could I...Could I maybe talk to Kurt again?" He asked shyly. "I want to apologize..."

Finn hesitated, but sighed. "I'll try."

He nodded. "Thanks."

When the tall, tired-looking boy left, Blaine started murmuring to himself as he waited.

"My name is Blaine Lawrence Anderson..I'm sixteen years old..I go to Dalton's all boys Academy.." He swallowed. "My dad divorced my mom and I haven't heard from him since I told him I was gay..My mom is hardly ever home..I have a German Shepard named Chewy, who is in love with...Kurt." He shook his head. The sentence just fell out of his mouth and he could not remember how he knew that. He wrung his hands, and lifted a brow. "And apparently I've picked up the habit of biting my nails.."

He sighed, feeling like a total loner just sitting there talking to himself..He snuggled down under the sheets, watching the door for any sign of Kurt, but he didn't come. The one time he got excited when the door creaked open, it was just the nurse coming in to check his levels. Eventually, his list was a mile long, and his eyelids grew heavy. The darkness took him over, nightmares looming in the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I finally got the Klaine kick back! Haha. If you've gone to my profile, you'll see my ship is Klainofsky.. :P And now that you Klainers know, I shall never hear the end of it. Heehee :P ANYWAY! I'm gonna work on the next chapter while I'm in my "I *heart* Klaine!" moment, and publish it when...you (yes, YOU) review ;)<strong>  
><strong>TTFN! <strong>


	5. A Heartbeat

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine is lying down, his fingers tangling and untangling in the soft, moist grass, tugging without ever pulling it out of the dirt. The air smelled of oak and pine and water, birds and crickets fighting for the solo in the song of the woods. It was so mystical Blaine didn't believe it was real.. The only thing partially normal were the pitch black storm clouds circling above him.<p>

It was peaceful, considering Blaine loved rain, and then...

_CRACK!_

The scene changed and he flinched. He jerked up, feeling felt beneath his hands instead of grass. He tries to stand, but he hits his head on something that isn't there, and yelps.

"Ow.." He moans quietly, running his hand through his hair, hitting another barrier with his elbow. He's scared now, feeling trapped, trying to thrash and only bruising his arms.

"Hello?" He called, his voice hitting the not-there-walls and rebounding back to echo in his face. He trembled whimpering. "Somebody?"

_CRACK!_

He jumped, feeling himself being thrown back again. "Stop!"

The crack continued, and then it was nearly drown out by a creaking noise, and there's harsh pressure on his thighs and something banging his head down, and something cold and wet and hard shooting out from nowhere and hitting him in the face. "Please! Please, make it stop!"

He tries thrashing again, feeling something dig into his throat, choking violently. "S-Somebody! Please help me..Please!"

Blaine is crying by now, because he can't black out and he can't see anything, but he can feel the blood draining him, slowly falling down his face, racing with the tears. It keeps repeating and he's about to be sick.. He just wants it to stop..

"Your call has been disconnected," A robotic lady says, mockingly, competing for dominence in the battle Thunder and Metal were already fighting. "Your call has been disconnected. Your call has been disconnected. Your call has been disconnected."

"_PLEASE_!" Blaine sobs upon deaf ears. "Please..St-Stop!"

_**-xXx-**_

Kurt wanders into the hospital room, annoyed that Finn remembered when he was headed out that Blaine wanted to see him again. Blaine was sleeping, his bruised and cut up face looking distressed even in slumber. Kurt sits down in the chair he'd been in whilst delivering a long, lingering speech about how much he loved him. Deaf ears, he supposed.

But while he was sleeping, he could pretend.

He reached out, tracing the line of his jaw, his cheekbones, the arch of his nose and the crease between his brows.

"I love you.." He whispered. "I love you so much.."

Blaine whimpered, turning his face away. Kurt slowly pulled his hand away, thinking it was his fault, but then Blaine's back arched suddenly, and his brows furrowed.

"Stop.." He whimpered, squirming away from something Kurt couldn't see. "Stop, please.."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, moving so he was sitting next to him, taking his shaking, freezing hand. It took everything he had not to scream at him to wake up at how he kept shaking. "Blaine, wake up.."

"Please!" Blaine moaned, his eyelashes beginning to shimmer as his head jerked the other way, letting out a cry that made Kurt's heart squeeze. "Somebody...Please.."

"Blaine, I got you," Kurt squeaked. "I got you, Blaine, you're safe."

"Help me!" He sobbed out, a few tears finally falling from his closed eyes, down his temples. Kurt lay a hand on his boyfriend's sweating forehead just as he through his head back, his back arching up again as his legs writhed up like someone was breaking them. The pain from the movement of his fractured bones caused a soft scream to fall from his lips. "Please..Please!"

"Blaine!" Kurt finally yelled, and Blaine's dark eyes shot open wide.

"Stop!" He screamed, shouting fearfully, breaking down in miserable sobs. Kurt was amazed when Blaine threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around the larger boys neck and gripping to him like a lifeline, sobbing into the shoulder of his Marc Jacobs jacket..Kurt didn't care.

"Shh," He cooed, not caring that Blaine was in the arms of a 'Stranger' in his mind..He needed help, and Kurt was more than willing to give it. "Shh, I got you..I got you, it's okay."

"I-It hurt...Kurt, it hurt so bad.." He cried.

Kurt faltered a little at the fact he used his name, wondering what exactly Finn said to him, resisting the urge to plant a kiss on the raven haired boys forehead. "What, ba- Blaine?"

Do not call him 'Baby'. Do not do anything. Do not make him push you away, he scolds himself.

"I-I don't.." He sniffled. "It was dark..and t-tiny, and I..I was trapped, Kurt, I couldn't get out.."

Kurt let Blaine lie back down, wiping his cheeks softly, the salt of his tears staining his fingers. He knew what he meant; The crash.. His subconscious memory remembered the crash, his subconscious memory remembered him..Maybe. Kurt didn't know.. He was busy staring at Phase-God-Knows-What-Letter Sam Evans in Biology and Anatomy and blahblahblah, he didn't know how it worked..

But his head yelled at him..

"Ya know, if you hadn't called, he might remember you. If you hadn't called, he might not have crashed."

But the thought that rang true to him was, 'If you hadn't called, he might've crashed..And he might've died."

Kurt nearly retched.

"S-Sorry.." He said softly. "That was beyond inappropriate."

"No," Kurt said softly. "No, it's okay.."

"And I ruined your jacket," Blaine croaked, voice hoarse from sobs and screams, running his fingertips over the soft fabric of his coat. "I-I'll replace it.."

Kurt shook his head, shivering a little at the contact. "No you won't.. I can clean it."

Blaine grinned, albeit weakly and it didn't reach his gorgeous eyes, but at least it was some sort of reaction. "W-Was I talking?"

"Mhmm," Kurt said. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, and Kurt knew he was lying. "Y-Yeah..Just..shaken."

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot, Blaine thinks. Just attack the kid! How stupid can you possibly get?

"I'm..really sorry about screaming at you," He whispered, shyly ducking his head like he wanted to crawl under the covers like a little boy after his brother just tormented him. "I..could've handled that better."

Kurt swallowed, but forced himself to smile at his previous boyfriend. "Well, I did kind of..stick my tongue down your throat."

Blaine let out a breathy half chuckle, grinning weakly. "Yeah.."

Kurt couldn't help but smile a little at the 'laugh', and again was left fighting the urge to kiss his forehead.

"I should let you sleep," Kurt said, moving to stand up.

Blaine stopped him, gripping his wrist like a frightened child. "W-Wait.."

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, settling back down next to him.

He's not sure why he doesn't want to be left alone, but he doesn't.. Maybe he thinks if someone is there, the nightmares won't come back.. He can hope, right?

Yeah..That's it.

"St-Stay with me?" He asked shakily, blinking up at Kurt pleadingly.

Kurt nodded without question, turning his palm up to squeeze Blaine's wrist back, in a friendly gesture.

The boy lay back, calmer now that someone was there to shake him out of the terrors, his insanely dry eyes fluttering close.

Just before he fell back into a - hopefully - dreamless darkness, he whispered, "Forgive me...?"

Kurt swallowed hard, not sure if Blaine even heard him before he fell asleep. "In a heart beat.."

* * *

><p><strong>And..I have really nothing to say here. lol :P <strong>  
><strong>Reviews are love! :3 <strong>


	6. Perfectly Good Room

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine was released from the hospital two weeks later, and Kurt had been there everyday whether Blaine knew it or not. His dad was beginning to get annoyed that he was there at all hours of the night, but he wasn't going to listen to him anyway. Kurt refused to leave, and when Blaine told him he could drive himself, Kurt nearly smacked him.<p>

"I don't think so," He said.

"Kurt, you've been really sweet, but.." Blaine bit his lip. "Really, I'll be fine."

Truth be told? He didn't want Kurt to see where he lived.. Some little apartment on the outside of Dalton academy that needed constant de-bugging and was in a complex filled with hippies. People were always shocked to know he went to Dalton, the preppy, expensive as all get out school that released it's fair share of Important's, knowing he couldn't afford the dorms. It was depressing, really, but his parents really didn't care. Secretly, Blaine wondered if they were hoping he'd just attacked just so they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and they'd have a great story to tell their friends.

"Blaine Anderson, I am not having this conversation with you," He growled, glaring daggers at the boy. "If I get my way, and I usually do, you are going to have a personal chauffeur to take you freakin' everywhere!"

Blaine whined, sitting back down on the bed, dressed in the outfit Wes had dropped off for him. For a sickening moment Kurt was reminded of how they used to be, playful like this, when they both wanted to be lying on the bed until Finn or someone walked in and ruined things before it got too serious.

"Fine, compromise," He said. "I drive, and you sit with me..like a permit and you're the signed guardian."

"Oh, so I can die with you?" He choked, clearing his throat after the D word. Blaine didn't notice, nor did he care, but Kurt still felt bad about saying it.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone," He complained, pouting his lips and slumping his shoulders as he looked up at Kurt. "Please?"

..Damn honey eyes could get Kurt to jump off a bridge if he asked.

It didn't take much more convincing before Kurt was sitting in the passenger side of his car, Blaine behind the wheel, hands shaking and moving slowly. He had been so sure of himself before, but now that he was really there it was terrifying beyond words. But he'd whined and begged so much he felt bad backing out now.

"Blaine?" Kurt tried.

"Mhmm?" He asked, flinching at the low growl the car let out when he started it.

"You don't wanna do this, do you?"

Blaine looked at him, shocked he could tell something was wrong. No one else would've noticed, and if they did they wouldn't have cared. "I-I'll be okay."

"You're a terrible liar," He said, unhooking his seatbelt. "C'mon."

"No, Kurt, I'm fine..Really," He begged.

"No," Kurt growled, leaning over and unhooking Blaine's seatbelt also, causing the dark haired boy to shiver a little as his fingertips brushed his hip bone. "Move it."

Blaine sighed but did as he was told, lying a hand on his ribs as he walked over to the passenger side. Kurt moved over the arm rest and plopped down, waiting for Blaine to get himself situated before moving to pull out. He offered Blaine his hand, not expecting much, but got a pleasant shock when Blaine gripped it with both of his own hands, eyes trained on the road directly in front of the fender.

"So.." He started. "Dorms?"

"No..." He replied in a small voice, curling up slightly which made Kurt think his ribs were aching. "Start toward Dalton, and turn off the next exit.."

Kurt furrowed his brow but did as Blaine said, letting the smaller boy use his arm as a pillow as he clung to him. The poor boy was terrified and Kurt couldn't do anything about it. "Get a hold of yourself, Kurt," He thinks. "Just drive."

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt pulled into the lot he directed him to, hearing how his breath just stopped at the filthy walls and disgusting streets, scattered with smoking, giant men wearing leather and headbands as they glared at the shiny little car.

"You live here?" He asked as Blaine pulled away, finding his own folded hands quite fascinating.

"Y-Yeah.."

"But.. All those times at the dorms with Chewy, we.."

Blaine gave him a blank look, and Kurt cut off. "Um..You and I would always hang out in your dorm room.."

And sometimes things got a little handsy.

"I...I must've taken you to Wes's," He replied quietly, letting out a soft little sigh. "I guess I'll go..upstairs now."

"Um, no," Kurt stated. "Not happening."

"What?"

"I know you don't remember me and I'm pushing my luck," He said, looking at Blaine with sad eyes. "But I remember you and I know I'm not letting you stay here in some little dump when I live in a house with a perfectly good room."

"Oh, God, no," Blaine said, shaking his head. "No, I couldn't put you out like that."

"I'm not asking, nor offering," Kurt said. "Consider this a kidnapping. I'm going to get your dog. Now stay."

"Kurt-" Blaine shut up when Kurt fixed him with a glare, before closing and locking the door, walking into the apartment like he owned the whole place. There were wolf whistles, and Kurt flipped someone the bird for the first time in his life, only to receive a death glare and some stupid "Ooooh, burn!" comments. Dear God, these people made Karofsky look brilliant.

Kurt twitched up the stairs, looking for the cleanest door because that would be Blaine's. He scowled at the very loud moans slipping out from under the doors, finally finding the door he was looking for with a growl. Turns out while Blaine was gone, he got a lovely...paint job on his door that made Kurt scoff.

"Pigs," He said, yanking the door open to be greeted with a low growl, then a thrilled yip. "Hey Chewy."

At least the dog remembered him; Made him think Blaine wasn't all just a dream. Chewy came over by him and nudged his hand, his tail wagging fast enough to make his back feet wobble and Kurt grabbed the leash off the key hook, clipping it to his dark collar, glancing around to see if there was anything Blaine might need.. There was his clothes, which Kurt did throw a few in a bag along with his boyfriends pillow and the book that sat on his bedside table. Along with the necessities, (toothbrush, brush, etc.) he figured he'd just send Wes or Dave to get the rest later. Right now, his car and his baby were waiting outside surrounded by cannibals and that didn't work for him. He and the giant dog jogged back down the stairs with the bag, and Kurt let him get close enough to the man who'd whistled at him, teeth bared, so he'd back off.

Blaine smiled when Chewy threw himself in the car, licking his face and nosing his shoulder from the backseat. Blaine laughed, and Kurt's heart melted at the sound, and the fact it still came from those gorgeous lips. "Hey, Chew! How's my baby?"

Kurt hopped back in the front after tossing Blaine's bag in the trunk, pulling out of the lot.

"Aw, crap," Blaine hissed, blushing. "He's kind of a mess.."

He was referring to the fact he was shedding and his feet proved Blaine's apartment had probably been getting dug through, which explained the opened refrigerator...Kurt grinned to himself. "I don't mind."

Blaine bit his lip. "Hey?"

"Mhmm?" Kurt asked.

"Thanks..." Blaine said.

Kurt glanced over, just now noticing he didn't protest much when Kurt offered him a way out of that place, and couldn't help but frown at how long he'd let him live there in the first place...

"You're welcome," He said softly, offering Blaine a hand in a friendly gesture..and sighed in relief and in longing when Blaine took it, and squeezed in return.

_I miss you..._

* * *

><p><strong>MAY I SAY! OMG! I love Blaine and Kurt's voice! Wish every Glee song was theirs. Heehee! Anyhow!<strong>

**This chapter is for _...see._ because girlie girl is sick and is in need of Klaine ;) SO! Hope this was good, missy! :) Get well soon!**


	7. Felt Safe

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>While the Hud-mel residence seemed familiar and homey, Blaine couldn't help but feel out of place. They way the older boy, Finn, kept looking at him, like he was expecting some light to turn on in his head any moment now, made him want to crawl out of the house like a frightened animal. Kurt kept returning the expectant glances with a glare, but it really didn't make a difference.<p>

Kurt had actually kicked Finn out of his own room, so that Blaine was in the adjacent bed in the basement, which the boys shared. Again, he felt like he'd been there before, but couldn't quite put a memory to it.

Chewy made himself right at home on Kurt's bed, which the older boy (Yes, Blaine finally did find out he was a year older...sigh) welcomed. Which was good, because Chewy seemed to have taken sides in the argument that did not take place, which was kind of odd.

It was about three AM, and Blaine lay there, watching the others boys chest rise and fall as Chewy hung his head over the edge of the bed and looked at Blaine with his golden eyes that seemed to scream, "Oh, go to sleep already."

Blaine didn't want to. He hadn't had a good, peaceful sleep since the accident. After a week of waking up sobbing, Kurt had backhandedly, softly, suggested maybe he talk to a therapist.. The last thing Blaine wanted to do was lie back on a couch and talk about a dream that made no sense, so he reverted to burying his face in the pillows and crying as quietly as possible. He was scared to death, all the time, even watching cars pass by gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach. It hadn't rained since that night, and God forbid it did, because he was sure he was going to have a panic attack.

He sniffed softly, rolling on his back and sighing. He glanced at Kurt, sleeping peacefully with his arm draped over Chewy, who had one eye peeled open to glare at Blaine for making any noise. Blaine bit his lip. He hated the silence. He supposed he could crawl to end of the bed and see if Kurt got his iPod when he stole away into his house, but he doesn't wanna wake Chewy or Kurt, so he snatches the one lying on the bedside table - Kurt's.

For some reason Blaine finds himself grinning when he sees the name Barbra Streisand. He shakes his head, confused by the wall in his mind as to WHY that name got his attention and his smile, and continued. He went down to playlists, reading through the few that were there. Jog, Dance, Rehearsals...

Blaine.

Blaine tilted his head into the pillow and opened the playlist.

Animal - Neon Trees  
>Candles - Hey Monday<br>Teenage Dream - Katy Perry  
>Somewhere Only We Know - Keane<p>

It went on. Blaine slipped Kurt's headphones on and listened, getting to one recorded scratchily in his own voice, his eyes fluttering closed.

_If you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know...<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know...<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know... <em>

_Kurt shook his head, and Blaine practically through himself into the taller boys arms, gripping to him desperately. Both had tears in their eyes, but they didn't want to shed them. This was supposed to be a happy moment, a happy day, Kurt was back where he wanted to be...Even if it was killing his boyfriend to say goodbye. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, only breathing in the scent of the white jacket he had on._

_Kurt whispered shakily, "I'll never say goodbye to you.."_

_Blaine's heart fluttered, but he didn't pull back just then. He didn't want to let go...Not yet._

The dark haired boy gasped, shooting up in the bed violently, gripping the sheets like he thought he would fly off of it if he didn't have something grounding him.

Chewy barked, startling him further, sending him flying back against the wall with a squeak.

Kurt, then, stirred. He rubbed his eyes and let out a low growl like sound, but he looked like he was pouting at being awoken so abruptly. "Blaine?"

"I-I-I'm..yeah, I..."

The stuttering seemed to wake Kurt, and he looked over the giant dog head in his path to see what had Blaine so panicky. He stood when he saw the look on Blaine's face, assuming it was a nightmare about the crash, and moved to sit down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded stiffly, falling down on the bed again. "Sorry.."

Kurt shook his head, smoothing his fingers through Blaine's hair when he saw it had been ruffled by the pillow. "Stop apologizing."

He glanced up, still hearing that comment that had been whispered against his neck a few months ago, and bit his lip. "Would you...?"

Kurt, somehow understanding the question, flushed but nodded. He pushed the comforter back and burrowed under the sheets, a little surprised when Blaine moved to grip to him like he did when he transferred back again, lying his head on Kurt's chest. He sighed, closing his eyes when Kurt's long arms enveloped him protectively, letting the other boy pet his back in a soothing motion. Neither spoke, for Blaine felt he was being clingy and Kurt felt as if he would whisper something along the lines of "I love you" and ruin it. Chewy pulled himself on the bed and curled behind Blaine's knees, but the smaller boy didn't stir.

Kurt planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, before relaxing back against the bed with a sad sigh.

Blaine wouldn't admit he hadn't been asleep, nor would he say this was the first time he'd felt safe in a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I know I'm kind of speeding this along, but I have run out of ammo and my head is going off in different directions, which means I need to keep it up! lol Anyhow. Yesh. I shall come up with another idea, I promise! It won't be ending super-soon =] <strong>  
><strong>Oh, and, sorry this took so long to post.. o.o And it's a short chapter, too! Bad me... lol <strong>


	8. Soothed, Somehow

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweeties," Carole cooed when Blaine and Kurt stumbled upstairs. Blaine grinned timidly, ruffling his curling hair and moving so Kurt was in front. The taller boy smacked his dad's hand as he walked past, and Burt heaved a great sigh and abandoned sweet rolls Carole had been experimenting with. "You know, there is such a thing as being nurtured to death."<p>

Kurt gave Carole a smirk and the older woman whipped Burt's backside with the towel she was wielding. They both laughed at him when he shrieked, "Ow!" and then pouted huffily. Blaine gave a small smile.

"Baby, get over here and eat something," Carole demanded of Blaine, gently however. "You're more than welcome here, stop acting like Burt in a candy shop."

"Hey!" Burt said.

Kurt giggled again, and Blaine nodded meekly, grinning like a shy little boy, moving to mimic what Kurt did, which ended with fruit, yogurt and piece of toast. Blaine however put a lop of butter on his while Kurt wasn't looking, and then followed him to the table, taking his seat in the near back of the table, while Finn migrated toward the food and Burt collapsed on the couch with a plate of what he was allowed to eat. Kurt's hand paused half way to his mouth and he remarked, "Hey Dad? You can sit at the table, you know.."

"Well-wo?" Finn said around a mouth full of bagel/egg/cheese/bacon/godonlyknows as he plopped on the couch.

Kurt's lip curled. "No one wants to eat with you, Finn."

"I'm comfortable, kid," Burt said, his eyes trained on the game, picking at his food like a rabbit, obviously bored to tears. Blaine, however, found the whole thing amusing, and snickered.

Kurt grinned at Blaine after a long, pronounced eye roll at his father, but he hid the bashful smile by shoving a strawberry in his mouth. "You sleep okay?" He asked.

Blaine nodded, nibbling on the buttery toast, trying not to look like a total...well...Finn. "Yeah... I-I'm really sorry about that, I just..."

"Don't," Kurt reassured, placing his hand on Blaine's forearm and squeezing softly. Blaine glanced at the hand, studied it for a moment, before sending his honey eyes back up to those stormy gray ones through his thick, dark lashes, grinning a little.

"Thanks.."

Kurt shook his head, as if saying, 'Don't mention it', then he looked curious, and Blaine had figured out by now that meant he had a thought and was plotting the whole thing out, and a comeback for any reply, so he wasn't left hanging. "So..."

Blaine looked at him again, chewing idly on a piece of honeydew, blinking in question.

"How would you feel, about..maybe-Eek!"

"Chewy!" Blaine scolded as the dog nearly knocked Kurt off his chair as he dug under it to get to Blaine. The dog stopped, lying down under the spindles, his eyes filled with that innocence that said he was the Marley of German Shepherds, and Kurt sat up off the chair, letting Chewy parade straight under the chair and to Blaine's lap, lying his muzzle on his/Kurt's pajama shorts, snorting in a way that said, "Gimme food! Gimme food!"

Kurt cleared his throat, sitting back down in his chair gracefully while Blaine gave Chewy a belittling stare that fazed him none. "Ahem," Blaine coughed, blushing a little at his dogs manners, or lack-their-of, asking, "you were saying?"

"Oh, um," Kurt swallowed. "Well.. I know we're basically.. strangers right now, but I.." He huffed. "I want to buy you dinner.."

Blaine tilted his head, grinning. "Kurt, I'm living in your house.. I already mooch off you enough, I don't-"

"No," Kurt stopped him, shaking his head. "No, no. I meant.. I wanna go on a date with you."

This felt far too much like Valentines Day of the last year, that awkward confession at the coffee shop. Kurt stapling his heart to his sleeve and offering it to Blaine, who sat there, looking at him with a puzzled expression, as if he was trying to figure out how that scarf around his neck was knit. He swallowed, waiting for a response, waiting to see if Blaine would duck his head and stutter the start of an apology until Kurt took a pity shot and told him to forget it, that he was being too forward, he's so sorry.

Or...

"Okay..." Blaine said softly, smiling timidly, spinning the spoon in the white yogurt. "That...could be nice..."

And Kurt let out a breath, smiled, and nodded. "Just say when..."

"Tomorrow night?"

One day wasn't really what Kurt would consider ideal, but he wouldn't protest to anything. He could manage under pressure. Sure. Easy.

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling sweetly.

"It's a date.."

_**-xXx-**_

The joy was short lived for Kurt, however. The boys went their separate ways for school, Blaine getting a ride from an insistent Burt, and Kurt arguing with Finn to stop trying to gas him out of the car. Kurt noticed first, as they left the building after Glee club, that the sky was beginning to turn gray..

They drove home, the sky just kept getting darker, and Kurt got more antsy. It was looking like that thunderstorm he'd been dreading had finally manifested.

When Burt got Blaine home, however, the younger boy didn't seem at all disturbed. He was chipper as ever, his heart pounding over his date, yet he didn't admit this. Just said Wes, Jeff, David and Nick all had one hell of a time jogging his memory, and he had a really good day. Kurt just smiled and nodded, grateful that maybe, just maybe, Blaine might sleep through the night.

At five o'clock the Hudmel's had to turn the lights on, for the blackened clouds had gathered and hidden all the light the sun offered. Blaine fell asleep during the football game, and ended up falling against Kurt's shoulder as he filed down his nails to death in the deadly nerves. His heavy, evened breathing against his shoulder made him calm slightly.

Only temporarily, however. The thunder didn't appreciate the closeness, and it roared to life moments after the television was turned off. Burt and Carole were clearing the kitchen, and Finn was slowly coming to. Kurt remained awake, and as the loud crack reverberated though the house Blaine's body spasmed away from Kurt, his hand shooting up to his chest as he breathed out the gasp he just choked inwards.

"Blaine?" Kurt soothed, resting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

He flinched, but looked at Kurt, not speaking. His lips trembled as if he were trying to speak, but couldn't. Finn and Burt were oblivious, but Carole, the nurse, saw the beginning of a panic attack unfolding. "Finn, baby, get me a cloth drenched in cold water."

"Eh?" He asked.

"Go," She said, looking at him as if to add, 'Quickly.'

Another crackling sounded, and Blaine's knees shot up to his chest - too fast for Kurt to see, they weren't there one moment and there the next - and his hands went over his ears as his eyes clamped shut, a small whimper falling from him mouth. Kurt scooted closer to him, lying his hands on Blaine's shoulders, attempting to be comforting. Blaine whined, "No, no, no."

"What?" Kurt said, not understanding the whimper.

"Please, no!" Blaine thrashed when Kurt didn't let up, his arm accidentally swinging back and elbowing Kurt roughly in the chest. Kurt squeaked, jumping back, which only caused his shoulder to bump into Blaine's back, and that earned him a sharp shove and a shaky, "Please, stop!"

"Hey!" Finn boomed along with another crack, his hand falling limp on the damp cloth as he grabbed Blaine's wrists violently, shoving him back.

"Finn!" Kurt scolded, seeing and hearing as his boyfriend broke down sobbing, his breaths coming out short and ragged. His face was flushed, his breathing was audible, and he was shaking hard enough Finn was having trouble holding him down.

"Finn, honey, let him go," Carole said softly, as if she'd seen this one too many times. Finn seemed to see past the rage of someone hitting his brother, saw how Blaine looked like Finn was trying to kill him, and he jumped away swiftly, his eyes wide with shock at what he'd just done..

Blaine curled in on himself, burrowing violently back in the corner of the couch, screaming into his knees over the pounding rain, "Kurt!"

"Blaine, sweetie, I'm right here.." Kurt begged, his eyes getting foggy. He'd never seen Blaine panic like this, it was heart breaking.

"Kurt, please," He squeaked, his breath beginning to hitch again. He continued to choke on Kurt's name, bawling uncontrollably. Kurt winced, and Carole pushed the cloth into his hand.

"Press that against his throat and head, speak quietly, expect a few scuffs."

Burt started to protest but Kurt just nodded and moved to sit by Blaine, who instantly flinched back into Kurt's arms at another loud clang outside. He whimpered at the touch, falling back against him timidly, and Kurt did as Carole said, wiping the sweat off his skin. After he stopped squirming, his hands gripping Kurt's one arm like a lifeline, Kurt ran it down his neck, trying to force his throat to become unconstricted once again. Blaine sniffled, hand running up to cover Kurt's on his throat, a whimper squealing from his throat.

"I got you," Kurt whispered. "You're okay.."

The words made Blaine's breathe silence, but not slow. His tears kept falling, more and more each time a lightning bolt flashed the sky, or thunder rolled, but he appeared to be soothed by Kurt's words. Neither was quite sure as to why.

Carole left a bucket of ice, several glasses of water, and a few more towels on the table next to the couch when she saw how Blaine began to drowse in the other boys arms. "Shouldn't he be in a bed?" Kurt asked, getting a shake of the head. "No.. If he's calmed down it's best not to move him right now."

Blaine rolled over, lying his cheek on Kurt's chest, his eyes closing. Kurt put the wet towel over the bucket and ran his hand over Blaine's soft curls. Carole left and came back moments later, lying a blanket over both boys. Kurt grinned a little, one arm still firmly wrapped around Blaine's waist. "Thanks."

She grinned and shook her head. "If he wakes up again, same thing..He might need to drink something."

Kurt nodded. "O-Okay.."

"Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded again. "I'm fine..just..worried.."

Carole nodded grimly.

"Go to sleep, Carole," Kurt said, smiling softly.

"Okay, okay," She said, smiling sweetly. "Night, sweetie.."

"Night.." Kurt grinned, sighing sadly as he pet Blaine's hair. Without further ado, he turned the light off, lain his head on the couch, and listened to Blaine breathing. He didn't sleep that night, instead soothing Blaine anytime he stirred, calming him down and listening to his breath even back out. He didn't mind, either.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...this is long. And sad. But I am cheerful. lol :P I'm scared to post this at 2...in...the...morning...for fear I won't even get a review o.o But, eh.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. I'm about two chapters away from completing NJAG, and I simply can't be out of order! This was published first, it will be FINISHED first. There. Done. See? lol :P<strong>  
><strong>This isn't near done, soooo I better get a move on ;) Hehe<strong>  
><strong>G'Night, readers! x3 <strong>


	9. Forgotten Angel

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a rough side, sounding as though he was ill and just getting over that cold, his honey eyes picking up and blinking at the room around him. Timidly, he burrowed closer to the chest he was lain against, his eyes closing again as he sighed out his content. He curled his knees up a little higher, clenching his fists gently and resting them in front of his stomach and face, and he felt the warmth of another hand rubbing the one near his face, forcing it to smooth out over the chest it laid on. The other hand gripping the blanket tighter around himself and the other body, and he sighed sleepily as the lighter, smaller hand traced circles on the back of his wrist.<p>

And then Finn bumbled down the stairs and boomed, "Hey!" completely ruining Blaine's peace.

Kurt's hand didn't stop circling his wrist, but Blaine felt his chest rise and fall as a heavy sigh heaved out of it. "Morning, Finn."

"You need to wake him up and make yourself scarce," Finn stated. Blaine burrowed closer; he didn't want to be 'awake' yet. If he were awake, he couldn't snuggle with Kurt like this.. To be honest he wasn't sure he should be snuggling with this lithe boy at all. He couldn't tell you anything about him, not his middle name, not his favorite color, not his favorite animal, not his dreams in life..He didn't know it was Hugh, or that he thought it sounded ridiculous even if it was his mother's maiden name and Burt and she thought it would be sweet. He didn't know it was purple, or how adorable he thought penguins were, nor did he know about how Kurt used to recite his dreams of going to NYADA with Rachel, whilst keeping a relationship with Blaine, somehow, of course, because he went and crashed like a complete asshole and he didn't remember.

He felt the tears on his eyelashes before his brain clicked it together, that he did remember some tiny, minuscule, unimportant things about his boyfriend..ex? Whatever. Blaine had always believed, and stressed the issue with Kurt, that the littlest things in the relationship were always the best.

"Blaine, you're okay," Kurt whispered, and that's also when the smaller boy realized he had a death grip on his chest, and he forced himself to sigh and melt slowly, as to feign sleep, and he noticed Kurt's voice deepen (yes, Blaine couldn't believe it either) back to normal as the vice on his chest backed away. "Now, what Finn?"

"I said that Puck is coming over, and it is too hard to play video games when there are two people on the couch," Finn stated.

"Insensitive, much?"

"Kurt, pleeaassee," Finn moaned, and there was a thump as his knees hit the floor and he crawled over to his brother. Kurt looked at the wall and then back at Finn, giving him the up and down as if his actions were publicly humiliating. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Kurt replied, hugging Blaine a little tighter, protective.

"Oh, thank you!" Finn squawked, falling back in a position only to be pulled off by some ballerinas, his arms thrown out to the sides as if Kurt just gave him the secret of life. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook Blaine a little, barely enough to startle him awake, but just enough to make him grumble. He blinked, his eyes moving to look up at Kurt's glass-like ones, and he hid his face and yawned.

"Hey," Kurt whispered.

"Hi," Blaine said, nosing Kurt's chest before picking his head up again, eyes searching for a reason to be awoken.

"Finn's kicking us out," Kurt said. "We could go to my room and I'll let you sleep all the way to our date."

Blaine smiled, excitement fluttering in his chest, but he nodded; sleeping meant cuddling, and he liked cuddling with Kurt. "Okay.. Maybe a little longer.."

Kurt grinned, lifting him up and taking him downstairs, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist to help his wobbly feet stay still.

"Ow!" Came Finn's voice from behind, and Kurt giggled. "Hey..um...guys?...Hello? Kurt? Kurt! Help me get up! ... Oh, hell.. C'mon!"

Kurt giggled again, feigning obliviousness, and Blaine gave him a sweet smile. "Did you hear something?"

The black haired boy shook his head. "Nope.."

Kurt snickered with his boyfriend - friend? - and moved to the bed again. A little nap sounded..nice.

_**-xXx-**_

_Blaine recognized the meadow from his previous nightmares, and immediately felt a pang of fear. He didn't want to be in that dark, damp place again; he'd been too terrified last night to have to undergo it again. The sky was currently clear, a beautiful shade of mid-afternoon, the sun peaking out from behind a tree and reflecting on the slowly rushing river. He ran his fingertips over the soft grass he was sitting on, just waiting for the shadows to come and overtake his happy place, when he saw something new._

_It was white, basically, sitting by the lake, head bowed. Blaine's brow furrowed. It seemed brighter where he sat, no shadows looming, just..light. Was it a he? Blaine wasn't sure._

_Guess he'd have to find out._

_Seeing as he was only a few meters away, Blaine felt no need to stand. He just crawled up the other person and sat. He noticed, then, the boy had his shoes off and his feet hanging in the water. Blaine followed suit, looking at his face, but seeing nothing. It was almost as if, if he looked too hard, the person faded away. Why did dreams have to be so difficult?_

_"Hey," Blaine said shyly, deciding to stick with his peripheral vision in hope he could get a better look. He stared at his feet, watching the ones next to him fade into an almost translucent white dust, before reappearing._

_"Hi," He...she...it...replied. It. It was an it, an angel-like person, that's what he would call it. He could barely pick up a voice; as soon as he spoke it was out of his mind. He couldn't remember, the moments the words faded from the vibrations._

_"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked quietly. Maybe he should've asked who he was, or introduced himself, but this was only a dream, anyhow. He'd never seen anyone else in his place, and it made him curious._

_"You brought me here," The angel replied simply, as if it were obvious._

_"How?"_

_"You invited me, silly," It said playfully, a small chuckle falling past its lips._

_Blaine was still lost, but he nodded, his lips parting slightly._

_"You don't remember me," The angel said solemnly, "do you?"_

_"I don't know who you are," Blaine told him honestly._

_The angel turned to look at him, his eyes - the only thing Blaine could really make out - were glazed over with tears. "I know."_

_"I'm sorry," He apologized, swallowing. "Who are you?"_

_The angel's gray eyes blinked. "You tell me."_

And then it was over, and he was in Kurt's room again.

_**-xXx-**_

That little nap turned into a four hour snooze. Blaine woke up first, slipping out from under Kurt's arm, and he turned to look at the sleeping boy behind him. His hair was flat, well, not flat, but..bedhead. That's the word he was looking for. It was slightly tousled from the pillows, the spray he had numerous bottles of had gave way, letting it fall in front of his face. Blaine brushed the strand away, stroking Kurt's smooth forehead with the pad of his thumb, and he remembered..something..

_**-xXx-**_

_"Hey!" Kurt squealed, hips bucking up as he giggled, trying to get Blaine off of him. "Blaine!"_

_Blaine, who was shorter but much stronger than his boyfriend, easily stayed atop him, tickling his sides. "Yeah?"_

_"Stop it!" Kurt demanded, thrashing violently. Blaine had to grip the headboard as to not be, quite literally, thrown off his squirming boyfriend._

_"Whoa, there, baby," Blaine teased. "Don't break something."_

_"I'm gonna break your neck!" Kurt threatened without menace, playfully smacking his boyfriend's thigh, because it's all he could reach. "Off."_

_"No," Blaine replied, both hands shooting to just an inch above his rib cage, a particularly sensitive area for Kurt, who squeaked and continued to 'fight'. Blaine just laughed._

_They were supposed to be studying. They had been studying, actually. Well, Kurt had. He'd been lying on stomach, knees bent so his feet dangled in the air, his chin rested on his palm as his eyes scampered back and forth on the page in his History book. And God, did he look cute when he was concentrating. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek before bending back over his book. Kurt's eyes lifted up and he stared at Blaine until the Warbler looked up through his lashes bashfully, and he winked. Blaine blushed._

_"Focus," He then instructed, and Blaine felt the urge to drive him insane; in other words? Disobey._

_"Ehh," He whined, falling back on the bed with a huff._

_"Blaine," Kurt said, looking over his shoulder at his obviously bored-to-tears boyfriend. "Get up and finish."_

_"Don't wanna."_

_"Blaine Anderson Warbler," Kurt said. He always added 'Warbler', because, at the time, Blaine didn't tell him his middle name, again just to annoy him._

_"Kurt Hugh Hummel," Blaine retorted, and Kurt scoffed._

_"Meanie."_

_"Aw," Blaine said. Then there was a leg between Kurt's, and obvious pressure on his lower back, making the other boy startle. "Sorry, baby."_

_Kurt shivered when lips brushed the back of his neck, his eyes closing. "Mmm.. No."_

_"No, what?" Blaine asked in a purr against his ear, nipping at the lobe teasingly. _

_Kurt crossed his arms on the bed and laid his head down, turned to the side. "You are not getting any special treatment for being sweet to me, Mister."_

_Blaine pouted, shifting so he was straddling his lithe thighs._

_"What are you doing?" Kurt asked._

_"Punishing you." Blaine smirked._

_Which is how they got here, Kurt pinned to his bed and squirming uncontrollably and Blaine tickling him with abandon. Obviously this was not going to end anytime soon, so Kurt pulled a card Blaine never liked to see._

_"Ow!" He squeaked just after he cracked his hidden knuckles against the bed, forcing back giggles when Blaine's hands left a goosebumps under his arms._

_"Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly, jumping off Kurt quickly, moving to the side of him. "Baby? Are you okay?"_

_Kurt whimpered, using every fiber of his being to pull out his Actor Side, looking up at Blaine with shiny eyes. "I-I'm okay.."_

_"Oh, God," Blaine squeaked. "Kurt, what happened? Where does it hurt? I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.."_

_He ran his fingers through Kurt's short hair, stroking his forehead with the pad of his thumb. Kurt waited a moment, before he smirked and sat up. "Nothing, I'm fine."_

_Blaine's jaw dropped. "Kurt!"_

_Kurt giggled._

_Blaine pouted. "Don't do that to me!"_

_Kurt frowned at the utter hurt on his face and kissed his pouted lips. "I'm sorry.." He said. When Blaine didn't reply, Kurt brushed his nose against Blaine's. "Why don't I make it up to you?"_

_Blaine failed to hide a little smile. "Fine.." He whispered, pressing his lips against Kurt's...With that, everything was forgiven, and studying was long forgotten._

**_-xXx-_**

Blaine's head tilted to the side as he watched Kurt's chest rise and fall with each passing moment, how smooth the movements were, how peacefully bliss-ed out he was. He smiled slowly, before carefully crawling off the bed. He had a date, and he needed to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Yipee, long chapter. Heehee Getting better, getting better.. :P<strong>  
><strong>So! Glee does come back this Tuesday, yes? Please? I'm losing it :( I miss my boys... <strong>


	10. Mistake

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been flustered and frightened when he woke up to find Blaine gone. Finn had went down and practically flipped him over and reminded him, loudly, "You have a date, man! A date a date a date!"<p>

Blaine had been seated upstairs with Noah, who preferred 'Puck', the Warbler found out. He kept giving him strange looks as the younger boy awaited Kurt, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. "Excuse me..."

"Huh?"

"You're um...You're staring..."

"Oh, shit, sorry," Puck blurted out in a rush. "Nah, no, you just, er...Used to...never talk to me."

"Oh," Blaine found that was all he could think of to say, shifting back uncomfortably further into the seat. "I'm sorry."

"Nah.." Puck shrugged. "Just sayin'. You know about as much about me as I do about you..."

"I doubt that."

"I like being called Puck, one fact." He gave Blaine a look. "You're Kurt's boy toy. One fact. We're even."

"Puckerman," Kurt said tersely, appearing out of nowhere, as Blaine flushed deep red, looking down at his hands.

"Hummel."

Kurt glared, then offered Blaine a softer look. "I'm sorry, you want to go?"

"Mhmm," Blaine hummed anxiously, standing up and standing almost behind Kurt. Puck wolf whistled, and Kurt shot him another death glare before offering Blaine a hand and leaving the house.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, opening the car door for him. "I took a long time, I know, but you should've woken me up-"

"No, no, it's fine.." Blaine gave him a little smile as he seated himself in the Escalade, giving Kurt's hand a small squeeze. "You looked so calm, I didn't want to disturb you."

Kurt grinned shyly, shaking his head. "Always a gentleman."

Blaine blushed cutely and looked away as Kurt closed the door, admiring the hem of his jeans as Kurt drove. Kurt's were tighter, much tighter, fitting him slimly and smoothly, showing off every curve and line of the other boys legs. It was...distracting. Blaine licked his lips nervously and looked out the window as some sort of excuse to not gawk, but it made him feel sick so he ended up back on Kurt, studying the lines of his fingers, arms, shoulders, neck...jaw...lips...

"You're staring," Kurt said quietly, and Blaine jumped. When had the car stopped? And when had Kurt began looking at him? Damn, he was cute when he was blushing- "Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine blinked. Shit. "Oh, um...Damn. I'm sorry."

Kurt just giggled, hopping out of the car and moving to open the door for Blaine, who grinned sheepishly and stepped out. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Breadstix," Kurt answered. "It's, ah, basically the only restaurant I'm comfortable eating at, to be honest."

Blaine chuckled. "Italian is always good."

"We had a few dates here," Kurt said in a small voice, shy, scared to push. "You never used to let me pay."

"I'm still not going to."

"Really?" Kurt asked playfully, closing the door once Blaine had gotten out. "You got your wallet?"

Blaine blinked. "I'll pay you back."

"No," Kurt said smugly, snickering. "This is me paying you back."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt had to remind himself that he couldn't just lean over and kiss him. He just couldn't. It was unfortunate, really, but he really didn't want to scare Blaine off.

Not now.

"Come on, now," Kurt said, offering Blaine a hand and grinning. Blaine huffed but slipped his hand into Kurt's, anyway, still pouting at him playfully. The waitress recognized the two and scampered them over to their usual booth, and the minute Blaine sat down, he didn't appear to be...there anymore.

_**-xXx-**_

_'You don't want to go to prom with me?'_

_'I'm crazy about you...It's just-'_

_**-xXx-**_

_A sharp pain shot up his knees when they met the ground, and he through himself against the wall of the school. The friend he'd brought with him, Seth, who was nearly six foot tall and nowhere near the term, 'scrawny' boomed, "Oh, for Godsake, just _go away_."_

_Blaine wasn't as annoyed. He was terrified._

_He was terrified being on his knees in front of the jocks who had teased and pushed and shoved and hurt him on a daily basis since he came out. He was terrified when they grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him around, pushed him back and forth between four of them until he stopped trying to catch himself and collapsed. He was terrified when they didn't stop and continued to kick him. He was terrified when he heard Seth shrieking in a pain of his own. _

_He was starting to not care after the longest time, shaking and crying quietly, but at least the pain was gone, fading with the laughter._

_He heard Seth grunt out his name and felt hands on his waist, and he keened, muttering little pleads and 'No's' and trying to swat the hand away from him._

_"Blaine, stop it, it's me."_

_Blaine whimpers, not really hearing the words, just feeling someone struggling with his jacket. More thoughts pop into his head and he lets out a little sob, delusional from the beating and not knowing this was his friend._

_"Shh," The voice said again. "Fucking hell, that stings."_

_"P-Please..."_

_"Shhh," It cooed, touching Blaine's hair as he shook. "Dad...Dad, where are you?" ... "We're still at school, but...Daddy..." Little cries, matching his own. "Please, I-I'll live, but Blaine...B-Blaine's in really bad shape...No, I just called you...Dad, please hurry- Crap. Blaine? Blaine, c'mon, say something...God, Dad, please!"_

A hand touching his shocked the Warbler out of his thoughts.

_**-xXx-**_

He jumped, yanking his hand back and pressing them both against his stomach and looking at Kurt as if he were a stranger.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a hurt tone, pulling his hands back toward him so he wasn't so slouched over the table and pressing back against the seats.

"Sorry," Blaine said quietly. "I'm sorry...I just...I wasn't here, for a second..."

Still, he didn't offer Kurt his hand again.

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "It's okay..."

The date was a little awkward from that point, Kurt making several attempts at small talk but it really wasn't any different from when they were at home with Finn and Burt and Carole all hanging around somewhere. Kurt eventually noticed Blaine was a little resigned and just stopped delving into stories in some attempt to get his attention.

He just made little comments and had the saddest look on his face Blaine had ever seen.

It was worse than when Blaine snapped at him at the hospital.

Blaine winced. He felt bad, really, he just...he didn't see Kurt that way. He was cute, and sweet, and funny, and comfortable, but he wasn't...he wasn't really Blaine's type.

"Why did we end up dating, anyway?"

Kurt looked startled by the question. "Um..."

"I'm just curious," Blaine covered quickly.

Kurt flushed. "My bird died, and you said the way I sang Blackbird moved you...and you kissed me, and we'd been together ever since."

Blaine blinked. "A bird?"

Kurt looked down. "Mhmm.."

"A Dalton bird?"

He nodded solemnly.

Blaine blinked again. "I'm sorry, but that's...just...it just sounds like a weird reason to start dating..."

Kurt looked up but didn't bring his chin any higher, and a forced amused grin passed his lips, "I always thought it was kind of sweet.."

"Maybe I'm hearing it wrong," Blaine said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't be..."

Blaine swallowed. God, why did he have to ask?

It was silent from then. Kurt just finished what he had ordered and paid the check, and Blaine was silently pleading that he could come up with something, anything, to make this okay.

"Hey," Blaine said when Kurt opened the door for him whilst looking at the ground. "I'm sorry...I was just really wondering and I...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Kurt, I really didn't."

"You didn't," Kurt lied, giving the most convincing smile he could muster. "Really."

Blaine frowned.

Once they'd gotten home, Kurt said they'd had fun, Blaine admitted that he liked Breadstix, and Burt and Carole both smiled and nodded happily. Blaine and Kurt both got ready for bed, and Blaine snuggled under the sheets and laid there while Kurt and Chewy stayed in the other bed.

After a few minutes, Blaine got up and moved over to Kurt, petting his soft hair, still a little damp from the shower he'd taken. He looked calm, happy when he was asleep.

Not hurt and broken like he had on their date.

Chewy pierced Blaine with an accusing gaze, like he was screaming, "You hurt him. I love him and you hurt him. Prepare to die."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered after a few minutes of just sitting, petting and sighing.

Why couldn't he feel the way about Kurt, the way this beautiful angel in the room obviously felt about him?

It wasn't fair...

Blaine cried into his pillow that night, until he fell into a restless sleep, nightmares of Sadie Hawkins and Kurt plaguing his slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, <em>lucyintheskky<em>! **  
><strong>For the rest of you, thank her, because several of the Klainers are mad at me for shipping something other than Klaine...so pff. That's why this has taken so long, I was not happy..lol <strong>  
><strong>Anyhoo! I'm not mad now, and the idea lucyintheskky gave me just made this a longer fic. YAY! This will be finished. *happy dance*<strong>  
><strong>Adios...<strong>

**(PS. I apologize if this is kinda crackish from the other chapters, I need to re-read this again..hehe) **


End file.
